rarefandomcom-20200213-history
KAOS
KAOS is the boss of Mekanos and the Kremling leader in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. The Kongs fight him in the stage KAOS Karnage. He will try to attack the Kongs with his exhaust flames. They must run under him when he is at the default height. After a short time, he will use blades which the Kongs can use to reach his head. The Kongs should be careful to avoid the boxing gloves, which can knock you off. After jumping on his head three times, KAOS' head will fly off, revealing a second head. The first head will then fly around and try to shoot lasers at them. The Kongs must dodge these and repeat the process used before. After three more hits, he will retreat, leaving the first head to explode and drop a Ski, which the Kongs can use to make the Turbo Ski. Once the Kongs reach Kastle KAOS, they will encounter KAOS again. After throwing a barrel at his head, his head will fly away and reveal a third and final head, which will launch bombs. After launching four bombs, the Kongs can run under KAOS and throw another barrel at his head. His head will retract and his body will deactivate. At this time, a hook will grab KAOS' body up and a red curtain will reveal that King K. Rool, under the alias of Baron K. Roolenstein, was secretly controlling KAOS the whole time. After defeating K. Rool, KAOS' body comes crashing down, which causes Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong to be launched out. It appears that K. Rool kidnapped them and used them as a power source for KAOS. KAOS later appears in Donkey Kong Land III as the boss of Great Ape Lakes. He appears smaller (most likely due to the Game Boy's limitations) and is fought in a similar manner. He is apparently powered by an alternate power source this time, as Donkey and Diddy are in the race to find the Lost World. After being defeated for good, KAOS is never rebuilt and doesn't appear again. Quotes Gallery Screenshots KAOS 1st Head.png|KAOS' first head still attached to his body. KAOS Two Heads.png|KAOS attacking (note that his second head his visible) KAOS 2nd Head.png|KAOS' first head flying around while the second head is revealed. KAOS Head Flying.png|KAOS' second head flying away after being hit. KAOS 3rd Head.png|KAOS' third and final head. KAOS Beta.JPG|The beta boss battle (Nintendo Player's Guide). Backgrounds KrazyKAOSDKL3.png|The boss arena for KAOS in Donkey Kong Land III. Sprites File:KAOS Sprite (Donkey Kong Land III).png|''Donkey Kong Land III'' Trivia *According to one of K. Rool's quotes, KAOS was made from his wife's best pots and pans. *In the Nintendo Player's Guide of Donkey Kong Country 3, a picture of KAOS' first head flying around Kastle KAOS while his body is hovering with no flames, something that isn't in the final game. Category:Kremlings Category:Kremling Krew Category:Donkey Kong Bosses Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Donkey Kong Land III Category:Mekanos Category:KAOS Kore Category:Great Ape Lakes Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Mechanical